Could it be Any Harder
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: In an instant you can fall in love or get your heart broken. In an instant you can give life or it can be taken away. In an instant everything can change... forever.


**Disclaimer**- Nope, sorry not yet.

**AN**- Angst; party of one.

**Timeline**- Six months after Dino Thunder ended.

**Could it be Any Harder**

They say it never rains in California, but when it pours, does it pour. Tommy Oliver stared out the window of Angel Grove Community Hospital, watching the harsh rain beat against it, worry filling his mind. The steady _beep... beep... beep..._ filled the otherwise silent room. He hated this, the waiting, the worrying. He hated the way the doctors had no answers but told him to stay optimistic. She didn't deserve this.

His hands curled into tight fists, rage slowly building up inside him. He wanted to lash out, pummel the person that did this to her, to him. He had walked away with only a few bumps and bruises albeit heavily drunk, way over the legal limit; whereas she was in a coma, fighting for her life. It just wasn't fair. Tommy sighed, forcing himself to calm down, despite the deja vu he was feeling. This had already happened once, except that crash had been fatal to an old, dear friend.

He still felt the sadness on how Trini's story had ended. It shouldn't have ended like that. The only small consolation of her passing was that the drunken bastard who slammed into her got forty years for reckless manslaughter. It wasn't fair; she didn't deserve to pass away like that. Tommy turned back to Kimberly's still form, her figure tiny in the hospital bed. A bandage was wrapped around her head from where her head had slammed into the steering wheel when her airbag didn't come out in time. Her left wrist was broken in two places, along with a dislocated shoulder. Numerous bumps and bruises covered her body. But the head trauma had to be the worst. When they had first brought her in, Kim had been awake but then gone into shock shortly after. Then she slipped into a healing coma.

But despite all that, something short of a miracle had occurred, when Tommy arrived in emergency, Kim's doctor told him that she was five weeks pregnant and the baby had somehow survived.

_"Someone was definitely watching over Kim, Tommy." Dr. Dana Grayson told him, before going back in to check on Kim._

Sitting back down on the plastic chair next to Kim's bed, Tommy gently picked up her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. He then lay it back down on the bed, hoping, praying for some kind of response from her. But it wasn't so, not yet at least.

_"It's not too uncommon for car accident victims to experience trauma," Dana had told him two days ago. "Her body's healing; she's almost out of the woods."_

_"And when she is?" Tommy asked._

_"Then she'll wake up when she's ready." Dana smiled at him. "Just talk to her, trust me, it helps."_

Tommy sighed, he never knew what to say, which made him feel guilty. He told her that Kim's parents were on their way, but due to bad weather, they'd been delayed by a day, which meant they'd be in sometime that evening or early the next morning. Hearing a deep rumbling over the hospital, he was guessing that it wouldn't be tonight.

Tommy thought back about what Dana had said, someone watching over Kim, and their baby that night. He smiled and looked up.

"Thank you Trini." He looked back at Kim; she looked so beautiful, so peaceful. He took her hand into his once more.

"I'll always be with you Kim, but I guess you already knew that." He'd hardly left her side since she'd been brought in, despite their friends insisting that he leave and get some rest. Tommy refused; he couldn't leave her, not until he knew she was going to leave with him. If the situations were reversed, he knew Kim would be acting the same way.

He ran his hand over his spiked hair, there was so much he wanted to say but he couldn't get the words out. He opted for small talk instead. "When Kira and Conner were leaving earlier, Conner finally asked her out. Took him long enough didn't it Beautiful? They remind me of us when we were their age." Tommy's throat suddenly closed up as he felt a wave of emotion wash over him. It just wasn't fair, he and Kim had just finally settled down together after so much pain and tears. Why couldn't they just catch one break? Tommy could feel tears filling in his eyes; he fought furiously to blink them away.

"Tommy."

Tommy looked up, seeing Jason, Hayley and Billy. He automatically ducked his head, murmuring "hey."

Jason exchanged quick looks with Billy and Hayley before going over to his friend. "C'mon bro, let's go walk or go down to the caf and get some coffee."

Tommy stubbornly shook his head but didn't reply. Jason sighed, motioning for Billy to come over. "It'll be ten minutes tops."

Once again, the former Black Ranger shook his head, barely noticing Billy on the other side of him. The original Red and Blue Rangers exchanged a quick look before hauling Tommy to his feet then bodily dragging him towards the door. Tommy put up a fight, but not much of one. Hayley stayed behind as Jason and Billy took Tommy out into the hallway.

Tommy yanked himself away from his longtime friends, his fists flexing. He wanted to hit something so badly.

So he did.

Lashing out blindly, Tommy threw his right fist into a wall, luckily, he didn't break it. He didn't feel the pain; all he could feel was the ache in his heart. Slowly, he uncurled his bloodied fist, and then winced. "That was dumb, I know."

Jason shook his head. "You're upset, we all are." He walked toward his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just remember, we're here for you bro."

Tommy nodded. "How about that coffee?"

"First we'll fix your hand up. You don't need to totally gross Kim out when she comes to."

"Very funny."

_XxX_

After cleaning up Tommy's hand, the trio headed for the cafeteria, snagging a table in the back. It would've been like old times, if they were anywhere but a hospital.

"Ran into Dana on our way to see you, she said Kim should be coming out of it anytime now." Jason said before taking a sip of bitter coffee.

Tommy nodded and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "It's the waiting I hate. Her birthday's in two days and I have something special planned for it."

"Such as?" Billy inquired.

He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. He opened it, revealing a simple princess cut diamond with tiny pink gems on either side. "I was- am- going to ask her over dinner at home."

Jason smiled. "She'll love it Tommy. I know she will."

Tommy managed a smile as he put the box that had been burning a hole in his pocket away. He snatched his own cup of coffee up and drained half of it, letting the caffeine slowly kick in. He set the cup down and sighed. He had to tell them, only he and Kim's and his own parents knew. "Kim's pregnant."

Two pairs of eyes widened in shock, jaws slacking slightly as well. It was Billy who spoke. "And it survived?"

Tommy nodded. "Dana said it was a miracle, how someone must've been watching over Kim."

He didn't need to specify anymore. Billy studied him carefully. "Tommy, are you suggesting that ?"

"That maybe, just maybe, Trini's been watching over us and was protecting Kim? Yeah, I am." He sighed. "I know it sounds crazy but..."

"But it's not, I believe you Tommy." Jason said. "Trini's always with us."

Billy nodded; his blue eyes sad with memories, good and bad. "She is," he agreed quietly.

"Tommy!" Hayley's voice rang out through the cafeteria, all three turned as she hurried over to them. Her face was void of any emotion, was this good or bad?

He stood, fearing the worst. "Hayley ?"

"You'd better come to Kim's room." Was all she could, would, say. Tommy rushed past her. She turned. "It's good news!" She called after him.

Jason wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "She's awake?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Wicked woman." Jason said with a grin.

"I try."

Billy shook his head, standing as well "Let's go."

The three quickly hurried off after Tommy.

Dana was just leaving the room as Tommy ran up. She grinned at him. "Someone's more than ready to see you."

Tommy shot her a grateful smile as he hurried past her. He stopped dead in his tracks when he laid his eyes on hers, her gaze colliding with his.

She was awake.

"Kim " _Thank God._

She smiled, her face lit up despite her injuries. "Hi handsome," her voice was just above a whisper.

Numbly, as if he couldn't believe it, Tommy walked over to his _beautiful_. He roughly fell onto his knees next to her bed. Tentatively he reached out and gently caressed her cheek. He nearly gasped when she turned her head ever-so-slightly and placed a gentle kiss on his palm. "It's for real Tommy, I promise," she murmured against his hand.

Blinking back tears on relief, Tommy gently gathered Kim into his arms, never planning to let go. "I love you more than anything Beautiful."

Kim had her good arm wrapped tightly around his neck. "I love you too Handsome," she murmured.

He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Kim's mouth formed a small "O", her eyes instantly filled with tears. "Tommy, I-"

"Kim, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I've known that for years. After what happened, I thought I, we, were too late, that we had lost our chance. I don't want you lose you, either of you; you're the most important person in my life. Will you marry me Kim?"

By now tears were falling freely down Kim's face. By Tommy's proposal and the fact that they were going to be parents. "Yes, I will."

Gathering Kim back into his arms, Tommy pulled her into a gentle kiss, passion could wait another day.

A chorus of teasing 'aww's could be heard from the doorway; causing both of them to smile as they pulled apart. "No privacy," Tommy mock-grumbled.

"Get used to it handsome," Kim teased as Billy, Jason and Hayley made their way into the room. "It never ends."

"I'll love every moment beautiful, I promise." Tommy said as he slid the ring onto Kim's waiting finger.

Kim gasped softly, gazing at the ring then to Tommy. "David gave it to me, it was our mother's."

Before Kim could respond, Dana came into the room.

"Kicking us out already Dana?" Jason asked.

Dana shook her head. "No, there's been another accident."

"Who was it?" Tommy asked; standing but never letting go of Kim's hand.

"It's Kira and Conner, the slick roads caused a truck to swerve into them." Dana took in a deep breath.

"Are they okay?" Kim asked, fearing the worst.

"They may not make it through the night."

**Unfortunately the End**

**AN**- Unfortunately due to crippling writers block this will not be updated. Maybe someday but not anytime soon since I'm working in other fandoms. I am sorry but I think my PR muse is gone for good, but we'll see.

_**Dannie**_


End file.
